


I Found My Home In You

by r0naldweasley



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0naldweasley/pseuds/r0naldweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rachel’s dads get married, everybody makes awkward speeches and Kurt and Blaine slowdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found My Home In You

**Author's Note:**

> So earlier Lea Michele tweeted [this](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lp8ajuMRXp1qa9amko1_500.png) which resulted in me writing [this drabble](http://luda-criss.tumblr.com/post/8342136949) which then turned into 1500+ words somehow.

There were candles and balloons and confetti on every table in the room. The chandelliers were turned down to a low light, ivory glass lampshades hanging from the ceiling illumating the room in a soft glow. People were filtering in to the large room, taking their designated seats and making small talk with distant family members or guests they did not know as they waited for the chaos to calm.

The new Mr. Berry waited until everybody had taken their seats and relaxed somewhat before he rose from his seat and took the mic, taking a deep breath before addressing everybody.

“Hi everyone. I just want to say thank you so much to all of you who were kind enough to witness our wedding ceremony earlier today; it meant a whole lot more than I can articulate to have you there.” Leroy said. “And to those of you who have joined us for the reception now: thank you for being here to celebrate what will surely be the happiest day of my life.”

“I’m not going to give you the long and gory details of how me and Hiram met and fell in love because I’m sure we’ve both bored you with that over the years but I know I speak for both of us when I thank you for being here to enjoy this special day with us! And now,” Leroy continued, his eyes casting down to his partner, “I will hand you over to my new husband because I can tell he’s itching to speak.”

Leroy spoke as he lowered the mic, giving his husband a fleeting kiss as he passed the microphone over. Hiram gripped the microphone tightly as he glanced around the room, greeted by the faces of his family and friends, the people that always supported him and never once judged him for who he loved.

“Wow, this is only slightly overwhelming!” Hiram started with a low chuckle. He gulped as much air as he could into his lungs, feeling like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest, he continued, “Leroy did the thank-you’s so I’m not going to just rehash what he’s said, but there are a few specific people I would like to thank.”

Hiram turned to face the person sitting next to Leroy, could see the wetness in her eyes. “First off, I would like to thank our daughter, Rachel. She has turned out every bit beautiful and talented as we always hoped she’d be and, from what I’ve been able to get out of her friends, she has a surprise for us all in store later tonight so we can’t wait for that honey.”

Hiram placed a hand on his husbands shoulder as he leaned over his head to give Rachel a kiss, could feel a tear trickle down her cheek and flow onto his own. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and rubbed the tear away with his thumb, smiling at her.

“The second thank-you I need to issue is to Kurt Hummel, who is sitting right there.” Hiram said, pointing directly at Kurt, revelling in his shocked expression, feeling his heart swell just that bit more when he saw his boyfriend, Blaine, beaming at him with such adoration that he couldn’t help but be reminded of himself and Leroy in their younger years. “He put this entire wedding together and never once complained at me and Leroy for being the most indecisive couple in the history of couples.”

Kurt raised his hand that was holding that of his boyfriends from the table and placed it on his heart, smiling with elated gratefulness. Even in the low light of the room, it was easy to see the blush on his cheeks, the way that his head ducked when people turned and cheered at him.

“Kurt, Rachel. You two really are stars. It doesn’t matter what your ambitions are for the future, because the two of you are going to go so far and I, for one, hope that I am around to see it. So if everybody would raise your glasses in a toast, to Kurt and Rachel.”

The room was erupted into cheers of the two names, glasses clinking and hands clapping to applaud the two young stars. Rachel and Kurt exchanged a grin and shook their heads at each other, embarassed but both knowing the other was loving the attention. Once the noise died down, Hirim spoke into the mic again, “And now I’m going to hand over to our fantastic band for the night because, if my watch is correct, it is time to get this party started!”

The room was once again filled with cackles of laughter and cheers as Hirim took his seat next to his new husband again, exchanging a kiss as they laughed along with the guests.

The light radiating from the lampshades and chandelliers was suddenly cut as the deep voice of the band frontman boomed out, informing the new Mr and Mr. Berry that it was now time for their first dance. There was flashes of light from cameras, phones and videocameras as the newlyweds made their way to the dancefloor, smiling and giggling with each other.

As the first few notes of the song rang out, Hiram placed his hands on Leroy’s waist as they began to move together, Leroy’s arms coming up to wind around his partners neck. It felt like an eternity that they were like that, staring into each others eyes, making the occasional joke and giggling at it before repeating the process all over again.

Once their first-dance song had finished, the singer invited other couples onto the dancefloor to join the new Mr. and Mr. Berry. The first people to stand up were, naturally, Kurt and Rachel. Kurt was tugging Blaine out of his seat and towards the dancefloor as Rachel did the same to her boyfriend, Finn. It wasn’t long before other couples followed suit and made their way to the dancefloor- kids from Kurt and Rachels Glee club, a few of Leroy and Hirams relatives and friends from work.

The tone of most weddings is pure elation, a promise of forever and always but it wasn’t quite the same for this wedding. Leroy and Hiram had been through so much together, waited so long for this moment that they’d probably outdone most heteronormative marriages, anyway. It was like they’d had each other as their refuges for so long, they were the person each turned to respectively when they were unsure or doubted themselves and if they were right, as people, as a couple, as a sexuality.

If anything, this notion just made them work harder for their love. Of course, it helped that they had their daughter, Rachel; their shining star. But when they took a back seat and just felt, it was a tone of relief. That they’d made it; that it had all been worth it; that they weren’t wrong or sick.

Leroy felt a tear slide down his face at this realisation, holding that little bit tighter to his new husband. He looked over at Kurt Hummel, again, slow dancing with his boyfriend like there was no other place in the world he could be right now. Maybe it was just the circumstancial similarities that made him compare his relationship with Hiram to that of Kurt and Blaine. He really just hoped that one day he would get to see them be as happy as they were.

***  
Later, when the drinks had started flowing and people had started to wind down from the stress of getting the day perfect, it was Blaine that took Kurt’s hand when a slow song started up. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on Kurt’s as they moved to the dancefloor, Blaine walking backwards, holding both of Kurt’s hands and his eyes never once leaving Kurt’s.

Blaine took Kurt’s hips in his hands and started to sway them slowly, not caring if the other couples on the dancefloor were looking at them, not even caring if he got so lost in Kurt’s eyes and love that he never found his way out again.

"One day, this will be us," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as he rests his cheek on Blaine's shoulder. "One day, I'm going to marry you and you're going to make me the happiest man in the world."

Blaine sighed contentedly as they continued to sway each other on the dancefloor, his eyes darting around to look at other couples dancing. He could tell by the look on Santana's face that she and Brittany were not far off having this same conversation.

"God, Kurt. I know," Blaine started, his hands tightening around Kurt's waist as his closed his eyes and just _felt_. He continued, his voice dropping to a low murmur for his next words, "I could not love you more than I do right now. Always will."

Blaine shared a brief, tight smile with Santana as the two couples rocked into a twinned rhythm, his eyes darting to the newlyweds and allowing himelf to get caught up in the happiness and love that they were radiating.

Some people didn't get their fairytale ending, some people simply did not believe in them; but holding his lover in his arms as they rocked together to the soft jazz music, Blaine never doubted for one second that he would get his.


End file.
